sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Venka Rapler
Name: Rapler, Venka Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: Lazy, She didn't do anything. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Dark Brown hair cut very short and boyish, but she is far from being like one. She has a slim figure and is tall, but is not very strong. Usually covered in outlandish makeup, mostly bright eyeliner. She wears vintage looking blouses, with low-rise jeans and fashionable medium-heeled boots. Her eyes, which are almond-shaped, are dark brown and she has nicely arched eyebrows. Biography: Venka was a climber on the social ladder. With native american parents, she had an exotic look to her. However, it was never appreciated until she reached high school. She was a flirt, an awful flirt who never really gave anything up. Except her grades. Venka was to the point where she failed all her classes, when the end of the year trip landed her in SOTF. Her personality is very sincere, though being a very social person changed it to be that of a gossipy twit. She has all those thoughts that any pretentious, superficial teen has. With nothing else to do with her mind, she spends hours with makeup and magazines, hairstyles and (though she never uses them) sex tips. Other: She's loud. Number: 03 The above biography is as written by Ebonydear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Baton (Night Stick) Conclusions: Loud...I don't think you want to be loud in the SOTF ACT, now do you? She's pretty lucky, I think, winding up in the SOTF ACT (what?!). Her grades wouldn't've gotten her anywhere, and she would've had to repeat the grade, most likely. Atleast she can keep her dignity if she survives the SOTF ACT by not having to repeat the grade (but I doubt that'll happen anyway...heh). Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Hawley Faust Collected Weapons: Baton (designated weapon) Allies: Edward Rommel, who saved Venka's life, if only for a brief moment, is the only person who could have been considered an ally to the girl. Enemies: Although she barely encountered the boy, Jacob Starr was the person who tried to kill her during the gunfight and whose attack resulted in her eventual death. Mid-Game Evaluation: After a horrifying dream, Venka woke up in the bamboo coppice, just in time to find herself in the middle of a colossal battle. Jacob Starr certainly was not in the mood to play greeter, and instead fired off a shot at Venka, which probably would have killed the girl instantly had Edward Rommel not knocked her to the ground, narrowly escaping death himself in doing so. The battle continued on with Jacob firing another shot at Hawley Faust. Hawley was hit and discharged his weapon. Unfortunately for Venka, Hawley discharged right in her direction, and the bullet penetrated her throat, killing her after a prolonged and painful five minutes. Post-Game Evaluation: The girl walked into the middle of a gun fight, what did she expect? Memorable Quotes: "I...can't...breath." - final words Other/Trivia *Venka was the first character to be sacrificed through the use of a hero card, dying in place of Daisuke Andou. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Venka, in chronological order. *Resting & Suffering Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Venka Rapler. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I feel sorry for Venka. Poor girl tried to break up a fight and got a bullet to the throat for her trouble It's sad, really. She was well-written during the short time she was on the island, so no complaints there. Her death was very abrupt, but that's just more realistic. In SOTF, most people try to give their characters grand, overblown death scenes, but not everyone can go out with a bang. Venka Rapler went out with a whimper, and for someone we never really got to know, that was probably the best way to go out. Also I would like to point out that out of the first ten deaths in v1, Venka had the shortest lifespan, with only two posts. We really did never get to know her.- Aura Master Fox For someone who was only in two posts, Venka was pretty solid. Everything about the circumstances around her and her death was very realistic and it's good to see sudden abrupt deaths this early in SOTF. No complaints here. - Brackie Category:V1 Students